Say It First
by leweiss
Summary: One of them went home with a surprise... But it gets a little too complicated... Would you be able to guess who is who? BOLO


Author's Notes

I dedicate this to my beautiful wife (we're not married yet lol but I like to call her my wife.)

ONE SHORT SHOT lol

Both Lo and Bo are human…

Would you be able to guess who is who?

 ** _SAY IT FIRST_**

I managed to pass by flower shop for a piece of red Ecuadorian rose before I got home from a day long seminar. Unlocking the door carefully to make sure my wide wouldn't hear me coming in, the smell of Asian spices from the kitchen made my stomach grumble. My feet made their most quiet steps possible on the stairs as I heard some sizzling in the kitchen. After a loud pop I assumed that was from the frying pan, I heard her girly scream reminding me that she could still be really girly even with her semi-masculine personality. I bit my lip to stop myself from giggling and took a scent of the rose and smiled at the thought that she would love it. Again, I moved quietly upstairs towards our bedroom and placed the flower underneath the bed.

"RUN BITCH RUN!" It was my phone. It was an odd ringtone I set to my wife's phone number. It was definitely an alerting ringtone fit for passive ears like mine.

"Babe? Are you up there?" The problem was it was a bit too alerting. My wife heard it.

I quickly straightened up and reached for the door when she opened it.

"Hi, babe!" I gave her a silly grin and a peck on her cheek.

"Since when did you get here?" She was frowning with a spatula on her hand.

"Just a few minutes ago. I had to rush to the comfort room. What's for dinner?" I saw her sigh-a clear indication that she was on a bad mood.

"Asian food…Adobo.. Dinner's ready." She rolled her eyes at me and went back to the kitchen.

"What have I done wrong? Was it the run bitch run tone?" I asked myself.

At the dining table, we sat side by side as always. We took turns at serving each other staple food and the main course. The conversation was about simple stories of how our day went. It seemed that her day had gone well but there was still a hint of irritation in her voice.

I washed the dishes alone and encouraged her to relax in the shower. The idea was to get her to calm down; however, she got more pissed. It was evident at how she had stomped her feet going upstairs.

From the drawer, I picked up a pen and a small piece of paper. I spent a few minutes before I could write a short message, then finally folding it neatly. I went to the bedroom and set the piece of paper just beside the rose I had hidden.

I knocked at the bathroom door and called out. "Babe? Are you done?"

Coming out with her hair and body wrapped in towels, she just passed by me.

"Ok then… it's my turn.." I sighed. "Her mood isn't getting any better…"

I got out the bathroom in my favorite white shirt and panties drying my hair with towel and saw her in the bed almost completely under the covers. She was laying on her side facing away from the bathroom door. I combed my hair with my fingers untangling some strands of my hair then sat on the bed. Gently, I put my legs under the covers and lay on my side facing her back.

"Babe?" I couldn't wrap my arms around her as she lay quite far from my end. I could only put my hand on her hip. "Are you ok?"

She didn't respond. I waited for a few moments before I called out again. "Babe?"

She turned to face me but still quite a bit far from me.

"I don't know." It was a quick and perhaps, honest reply.

"Is it something I did?" I follow up question was necessary.

"I'm just not in the mood today I guess." It was only partly it and I was sure that I contributed to it in some way. I got some pretty good ideas. I knew her that well.

"I love you…" It was all I wanted to say.

She frowned and turned again away from me.

"Hey… No I love you back?" I asked in a sweet needy tone.

"You didn't text me much as usual today."

"You know that I was in the seminar as the lecturer right?"

"What is up with your ringtone?"

"To make sure I get alerted whenever you call.. But yeah.. It's horrible. I'll change it." She did have a point.

"You went up stairs straight without me noticing. It's as if you're sneaking in."

"I was…." Never underestimate e wife's amazing intuition. I sat up and reached for the rose under the bed. "Because I hid this…" I moved closer to her and brushed the petals gently on her arm making her turn finally.

She took the flower from my hand and took a scent of the flower. For a moment, she just stared at the flower.

"I thought you forgot…" There was this certain relief in her voice.

"How could I? It's I Love You Day. Speaking of, don't I get an I love you back?"

She gently hit my nose with the rose. "What is it now?"

"I waited for you in the bathroom. What took you so long?"

"Say I love you first…" I demanded sweetly before turning away. It was my turn to play the drama.

She was taking so long that I was already half asleep when I felt her cuddle me from behind. "I love you too…"

Smiling for what my ears had heard, my hands intertwined with one of hers that was on my stomach. Then, I reached for the note under the bed and handed it to her over my shoulder. I let her hand slid from mine so she could take the note. I heard the note being unfolded. After a moment, I felt her move. Her hand gently directed my shoulder to turn to her direction. Then, she placed soft kisses on my face starting on my forehead moving to both my eyes, my nose, finally on my lips. The kiss on the lips was soft and sweet, almost innocent.

"Thank you my wife…" We both whispered after parting our lips for a brief moment before passion took over us.

"Babe, "I love you. I'm loving you more each day. I love you so much that it will never be too much because my heart is growing each day knowing that you're mine." It's been years but those sentences from my first love letter to you stay true."

I woke up with my body aching with all the wrestle last night. I stretched my arms hoping it would relieve some sores. I didn't find my wife on the bed.

"Babe?" I called out. The gush of the water from the faucet told me she was in the bathroom.

"Let me guess." The hands on my face couldn't stop me from laughing. "PERIOD?" The realization came in from nowhere.

"How did you know?" She asked from the bathroom.

"It was obvious babe… so obvious."

-end-

This is just a simple short story. I'm hoping that writing short stuffs might jump start my writing skills again to continue my other stories.

R&R


End file.
